No era fácil
by Some Certain Silvertounge
Summary: Sasori sabia que desde que comenzó su relación con Deidara, está sería corta por lo impulsivo del rubio, pero ahora que el rubio desea estar con un Uchiha, Sasori podría encontrar algo más que consuelo y amistad en la hermana pequeña de Deidara. SasoKuro


_Hola, hi, shalom, ciao nwn ¿Cómo están gente? Espero que bien, yo estoy, dentro de lo que cabe bien, estoy de poca madre =W= Pero bueno, les he traído este fic por que fue por petición de un amigo xP Espero que te guste y un saludo a mi onii-chan que está leyendo esto! W ___

_Disfrútenlo xPPP Nos vemos el próximo capitulo_

_"Pensamientos"_

— Diálogos_  
><em>

No era fácil… Definitivamente no era fácil, ¿Pero qué más daba? Sasori sabía que al momento de comenzar su relación con Deidara, está no duraría mucho, todo por que el rubio era muy impulsivo… Demasiado quizá, pero eso no era lo peor, claro que no, lo peor vino cuando conoció a ese Uchiha llamado Itachi en una de sus exposiciones de arte, desde entonces el rubio no podía olvidar los ojos rojos tan curiosos e inexpresivos de aquél joven, sumando todo eso a que los tres estaban en la misma preparatoria.

— _"Estoy jodido"_ — pensó el pelirrojo para sus adentros. — _"Mi novio me dejara próximamente y yo no hago más que pensar en su hermana pequeña, que para colmo, ¡Es cuatro años más joven que yo! Esto no puede empeorar_". —pensó para sí el joven Akasuna mientras enterraba sus manos en su cabello rojo, suspirando lentamente.

— Maestro Sasori, uhn. — le llamó el joven rubio del que estaba tan enamorado… O al menos decía estar. — ¿No quiere ir hoy a mi casa? Mi madre no va a estar.

— Claro, eso me encantaría. — murmuró con una sonrisa juguetona, mirando cierta parte de la anatomía trasera del otro.

— ¡Maestro! — reclamó el menor con un sonrojo muy notorio en sus mejillas. — Usted solo sabe hablar en doble sentido, uhn.

— Tú sabes que si, Deidara. — dijo el otro mientras se disponía a darle un beso en los labios al rubio, el cual lo aceptó de buena gana.

— Vaya, Deidara. — dijo una voz burlona detrás de ambos. — No sabía que eso hacías en las horas libres, mucho menos con _quien_. — dijo Itachi remarcando la palabra "quien" al ver a Sasori.

— Fuera de aquí, Uchiha, estamos en receso. — gruñó un poco celoso el pelirrojo, tomando a su rubio por la cintura y plantándole otro beso.

— Como gustes, Akasuna, nos vemos después, Dei-da-ra. — dijo separando por silabas el nombre del joven artista, mientras a él le bajaba un escalofrío por la espalda.

— A… Adiós, Itachi. — murmuró un poco avergonzado el otro mientras se escondía en el pecho de su pareja.

— Deja de ser tan nena cuando esta él enfrente de nosotros, Deidara, me pongo celoso y lo sabes.

— Lo sé, maestro, pero esque… Me intimida, de cierta forma. —admitió casi sin pensar el joven.

— _"Sé que con eso, me dices que no me quieres más, pero si el Uchiha te hace feliz… No puedo hacer nada". _— pensó el Akasuna mientras se abrazaba un poco más al rubio.

Las horas pasaron tranquilamente hasta la hora de salida, en la que la pareja que formaban Sasori y Deidara comenzaron a caminar lentamente al hogar del rubio.

— ¿Y tu hermana? — preguntó el pelirrojo al llegar a casa de Deidara.

— Mi madre debe estar con ella, creo que se metió en problemas, otra vez.

— Hm… Me agrada esa niña… Pero me gustas más tú. _"Que mentiroso soy, me crecerá la nariz como a Pinocho". _— Pensó para si Sasori mientras besaba a Deidara con más pasión que en la escuela.

— Ma… Maestro — suspiró el joven Iwa al sentir los dientes del otro clavarse en su cuello. — ¡Sasori! ¡Dejara marca!

— Pero bien que te gusta — murmuró el pelirrojo antes de seguir repartiendo besos en el cuello, clavícula y hombros del otro.

— N… No pienso tener sexo, mi madre no tarda en llegar — dijo el rubio mientras se dejaba hacer por el otro, el cual tenía su mano debajo de la camiseta del otro, pellizcando levemente sus pezones con el dedo índice y pulgar.

— Vamos, no seas malo — murmuró el joven Akasuna contra el oído del menor, soltando su cálido aliento, haciendo estremecer al rubio por el repentino contacto. — Si quieres, que sea rápido.

— No, maestro — jadeó el rubio al sentir su pezón izquierdo siendo atendido por la otra mano de su pareja. — Por favor, no quiero que Kurotsuchi nos vea — ante ese comentario, el pelirrojo decidió detenerse, no quería que la pequeña los viera en ese estado tan comprometedor.

— Esta bien, no te preocupes — dijo sonriendo, mientras le arreglaba la camiseta al menor. — Solo que ya me las cobrare, Deidara — dicho esto, le dio un beso en los labios. — ¿Y qué quieres hacer?

— Ayúdeme con Química, por favor, no estoy entendiendo al profesor — pidió el rubio mientras iba a la cocina por un par de refrescos. En lo que el rubio no estaba, el pelirrojo se sentó tranquilamente en uno de los sillones de la casa del menor, no era nada ostentoso, pero si bien presentable.

— "Deidara…" — los ojos del mayor se cerraron despacio, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho y eso era algo que no deseaba ni quería.

— ¡Deidara, ya llegamos! — una voz entre infantil que estaba por entrar a la madurez. — ¡Mira rubia! ¡Te advierto que esos chocolates que están en el refrigerador son míos y están contados!

— Hola, Kurotsuchi — saludó cortés Sasori mientras sonreía por el apodo con el que había llamado a su hermano. Lo curioso de todo, esque Deidara parecía una mujer, pero Kurotsuchi parecía un hombre, por lo que muchas veces eran confundidos, pensando que eran hermana y hermano, cuando en realidad era al revés.

— Hola Sasori — saludó sonriente la menor, a ella siempre le había encantado hablar con él cuando estaba en su hogar.

— Hola Sasori — saludó una mujer detrás de la pelinegra, la cual tenía el cabello negro como su hija, además de unos impactantes ojos negros. — ¿No quieres quedarte a comer? Ya sabes que en nuestra mesa siempre hay espacio para ti.

— Muchas gracias, señora — aceptó el Akasuna, justo en ese momento llegaba el rubio.

— ¡¿A quien le dices rubia, Kurotsuchi? — reclamó justo al momento de ver a su hermana, la cual se escondió detrás del novio de su hermano, mientras le sacaba la lengua a este.

— Rubia plana — rió la menor, a lo que el pelirrojo no pudo contener una risa, la cual trato de disimular cubriéndose la boca con la mano, a manera de fingir que tenía tos.

— Jovencita, te recuerdo que sigues en problemas — le reprendió su madre a la menor, la cual la miró, dándole una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa. — Primera y última vez que te atreves a salirte de la escuela.

— No le veo el problema a eso, madre — respondió el rubio sin entender el punto de su madre.

— Se salió, descaradamente, por la puerta de enfrente, en la cara del director.

— Mi mejor obra, debo decir — dijo muy relajada la menor, quien tenía los brazos detrás de la cabeza. — ¡Ay! — un buen zape va a parar a la cabeza de la menor, para sorpresa de todos, fue el pelirrojo quien se lo ha dado.

— Aprende a responsabilizarte un poco, Kurotsuchi, apenas estas en primer semestre de preparatoria, ni siquiera Deidara reprobó en primero, en segundo si comenzó a reprobar — una suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pelirrojo, a lo que la menor también correspondió. — Lamento el golpe, pero te considero como mi hermana pequeña, casi mi hija.

— No te preocupes — le aseguró la menor. — Mejor vayamos a comer.

— Tú me vas a ayudar, Kurotsuchi — dijo su madre mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su hija para encaminarla directo a la cocina.

— Tal vez, por accidente se me queme la comida de Deidara — dijo Kurotsuchi antes de llegar a la cocina.

— Mocosa insufrible del mal — gruñó el rubio al escuchar lo que dijo su hermana.

— Tranquilo, Deidara. Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? — preguntó para luego sacar el cuaderno del rubio y sentarse ambos a ver las notas del rubio.

Así pasó tranquilamente la tarde, Sasori le había explicado todo a su pareja y ahora estaba más seguro de que no reprobaría la materia. Después de la comida, los tres jóvenes solo se dignaron a pasar el resto del día en la casa de los Iwa. Sasori y Deidara tranquilamente sentados en el sofá mientras Kurotsuchi hacía su tarea.

— Y bien resuelto quiero eso, nada de poner lo primero que salga — le dijo Deidara a su hermana, la cual solo le saco la lengua y le lanzó una bola de papel a la cabeza.

— Calmada — le dijo Sasori, el cual estaba adormilado con Deidara acurrucado contra su pecho. — Has la tarea y después iremos por un helado.

— No me trates como a una niña, Danna — le dijo la menor, a lo que su hermano y el pelirrojo voltearon a verla. ¿Cómo es que le dijo "Danna" si los únicos que sabían que el rubio le decía así eran ellos y unos cuantos amigos suyos?

— No creas que no escucho cuando te desvelas hablando con Sasori por teléfono, hermanito — dijo Kurotsuchi al momento de entregarle su cuaderno a su hermano. — Ya está.

— Bueno, en lo que tu hermano revisa eso, vamos por tu helado — dijo el mayor para luego ponerse de pie. — No tardamos — dijo para luego darle un beso a su rubio en los labios y después irse con la menor, caminando a paso lento.

— ¿Qué sabor te gusta? — preguntó Sasori al llegar a la heladería, viendo todos los sabores que tenían.

— Chocolate

— Tú si que eres contraría a tu hermano — respondió sonriente el mayor. — A Deidara le encanta la vainilla.

— Bueno, debes saber que somos muy diferentes, sobre todo por que él se parece a nuestro padre y yo a nuestra madre.

— Además de que a ti te confunden con hombre y a Deidara con mujer, estoy enterado de eso.

— No tenías ni por que decirlo, aunque a mi no me molesta, me da igual — dijo la pelinegra recibiendo su barquillo de helado, comenzando a comerlo. — Gracias por invitármelo.

— No hay por que... — pronto la mirada del ojimiel cambio directo de la cara de la chica a su busto, el cual no era muy pronunciado, pero si destacaba cuando ella quería.

— Bueno, vamonos — dijo Kurotsuchi tomando camino a su casa, adelantándose a su "cuñado", el cual miraba embobado la espalda de la chica, bajando a su espalda media y de ahí a su trasero. — ¿Vienes o no? — preguntó dándose la vuelta para ver al pelirrojo parado como tonto. — ¡Sasorinocho!

— Ya… Perdón, estaba pensando si tenía una tarea pendiente, lo lamento — dijo siguiéndole el paso a la menor, justo cuando doblaron una esquina para llegar a la casa de los Iwa, Sasori tomó por el brazo a Kurotsuchi y la puso suavemente contra la pared.

— ¿Sasori? — preguntó desconcertada la menor, mirando fijamente al pelirrojo, el cual se fijaba en una pequeña mancha de chocolate en la boca de la menor. Sin pensarlo, el joven Akasuna lamió esa pequeña mancha, limpiándola, dejando a la chica en shock, pero luego comprendió lo que estaba pasando, así que Kurotsuchi Iwa le devolvió el beso a Sasori Akasuna, primero un contacto de labios, que después se volvió un recorrido un poco temeroso entre la lengua de él y la de ella, recorriendo cada recoveco de la boca del otro hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

— Vamos, tu hermano pronto saldrá si no llegamos ya — le insito a seguir el mayor, colocando su brazo sobre el hombro de la menor, la cual siguió comiendo su helado pero sin decir ni una palabra.

Al llegar, Deidara estaba tranquilo, aun sentado en el sillón y con el cuaderno de su hermana en manos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuántos ejercicios tengo mal? — preguntó la menor, mirando a su hermano.

— Sorprendentemente, ninguno, tienes suerte de perro, Kurotsuchi.

— Esque soy una pe… — fue callada por la mano del Akasuna.

— Debes hablar como una señorita, no como el corriente de Hidan.

— Hm — Kurotsuchi le devolvía la mirada a Sasori, el cual le destapo la boca. — ¿Quién es Hidan?

— Es una zorra albina — respondió Deidara, el cual seguía en el sillón.

— Deidara, intento corregir a tu hermana y tú vas y me lo hechas a perder.

— Es lo que es, no puedo mentirle a mi propia hermana.

— Hmjaja — rió levemente la menor ante la discusión de su hermano con su novio.

— Bueno, ya es hora de irme, mis padres se preocuparan si no aparezco en una hora más. Nos vemos mañana, Deidara — el pelirrojo le dio un leve beso en los labios a su pareja.

— Te acompaño a la puerta — se ofreció la pelinegra, siguiendo al pelirrojo directo a la puerta, donde Sasori encaró a la joven Iwa, para luego volver a darle un dulce beso en los labios.

— Cuídate, Kurotsuchi — murmuró luego de separarse.

— Tú también, Sasori — murmuró un poco sonrojada la menor, cerrando la puerta y tocándose los labios, recordando esa suave caricia.

Por su parte, Sasori caminaba tranquilamente a su casa, con una sonrisa en su juvenil rostro. Bueno, si las cosas no serían fáciles para el joven Akasuna, él se las arreglaría. Si no, Akasuna se dejaba de llamar.


End file.
